You Were The Strong One Not Me
by lunaluv22
Summary: "He was the strong one not me, the proof is I'm still here. And he's gone" Slash, violents, and swearing. Don't like, Don't read.


**You Were The Strong One Not Me**

Story: Ever since they were children goki and tori have only had each other. They promised they'd always protect each other and stay by and never betray each other. What happens when actions a cure that forces one to break those promises.

Warning: Slash, language, and character death

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show.

I hate when people assume things, it's what lead us here, they assume you were the weak one. But they're wrong, you were strong and I was weak. The fact that you're gone and I'm still here proves that.

All our lives we've only had each other to depend on, our parents were the types to stick us with some nanny. And fly off some place and just forget about us. Tori's sister, starla's ok, but after their parents died she had to work long hours. But at least she called and asked how he was. I always wish I had a sibling like his, but I'm an only child, luckily I had tori, he was a true friend.

We got picked on a lot as kids, cause I'm not egzacly the smartest. And tori got picked on because of his accent, people assumed just because tori had an old south country accent he was a hick. And really dumb, but he wasn't he was a regular kid and the smartest kid in the school. But kids still picked on him, being rich didn't help. They just teased us worse, they figured we brought friends and used our money to solve our problems.

But that's not true, people assumed this when they didn't even know us. We weren't like that, not that they cared, I hated them, they teased us so bad. I actually broke down and cried sometimes, but not tori. He never cried in front of them, when I hit my breaking point, he hit them. Then take me to get cleaned up, he always told me I shouldn't cry in front of them.

_"Cryin' in front of someone you love takes strength. But cryin' in front of those bullies will only in courage them. I know you're strong, you just need to show everyone" _That's what he'd always tell me.

Of course I never believed him, I wasn't strong, but with him around I felt strong. Tori was the one who taught me to play duel monsters. He liked spell casters, but I preferred reptiles, we were really good. The best tag team in town, so good we got into duel prep, where we met chazz. We became friends, but he treated us like servants a lot. And the other ids assumed that were as stuck up as him and that we thought of him as a god or something. Where did they get that?

Honestly I wanted to hit them, tori just laughed and acted like he did.

_"Hey if they're not goin' t' listen, why bother tryin' t' convince 'em?" _He asked, laughing, we made up a whole act, pretending to be like chazz. And pretending that we thought he was the best, the funnest part was even chazz didn't know. He actually believed that we thought of him as a god.

When he left tori was sad he liked chazz, he was pretty good guy, when he wasn't being a jerk. I missed him, but him leaving did give me a chance to be alone with tori. I told him how I felt and he felt the same. So we became lovers, but it wasn't all fun and games though. Everyone bought are little act, so we got a lot of ugly looks, no one said anything to my face. Ever since my growth spurt, people're scared of me.

Not that I minded, it meant no one picked on me anymore, tori on the other hand. He had always been cute as a kid, with his hair pulled into a ponytail. He started styling it like he wears it now, when he was thirteen. Which made him cuter, now he's down right hot, even hotter than Alexis. And all the girls knew it, they were jealous, so they picked on him. Called him chazz's bitch and other things.

And the boys they knew he was smart enough to rival bastion. And hated him for it, bastion didn't mind having a rival. But he thought that tori, would either not want to be friends. Or not be aloud because of chazz. But he was ok, at least he was nice to tori, I'm thankful for that.

Tori never let himself cry in front of them, he'd just hold his head up high. And keep to himself, so he wouldn't accidentally give them a real reason to hate him. He was brave didn't even react to those jerks, but when we were alone. He'd hug me squeezing my shirt so tight his knuckles turned white. He sobbed into my chest, saying sometimes he wanted to die because of them.

And all I could do was hold him, wipe his tears away, and remind him not to listen to them. I promised him, I'd always protect him no matter what. And he promised he'd protect me, too, we promised we'd always protect each other and be together.

Then that SOL thing came around at first I thought it was stupid, but half way through the duel. I don't know something just clicked, I realized if we joined I could keep tori safe forever. So I threw the duel, tori lost. But he didn't see the light, he still couldn't see that he wouldn't have to worry about those jerks ever again.

Chazz grabbed him, I tried to stop him, he told me he was just going to talk to him. I let him go, even with the look tori gave me, begging for help. I was so stupid, for joining that group and letting tori go. I donned the white uniform and took one to tori, but when I found him. I saw chazz finish raping him, I couldn't speak, tori lay chained on the bed. Tear stains on his face, chazz got off the bed, redoing his pants. "perfect you're just in time to help our newest member clean up. Isn't that, right?" He asked, pulling the gag from tori's mouth, "yes, I under stand now" tori whispered.

Chazz walked past me, "you're a lucky man" he told me before leaving. I untied tori, he didn't look at me as he got changed, how stupid I was. Tori got raped and all I could think was how he saw the light. It wasn't til much, much latter that I realized he wasn't safe in the SOL.

As it turned out it the SOL was just more like a sex club, I didn't think anything of it at first. Except new things to try with tori, but turn out he was the favorite. And not in a good way, I was walking when I heard it. I ran to where it was coming from, I saw tori arguing with some boy. Yelling that he was with me and would never cheat on me, that's when I finally broke through the haze.

I grabbed the guy and threw him out slamming the door, I looked back at tori. Who was sobbing into a pillow, I grabbed at my chest, I failed him. I always failed him, I promised him he'd always be safe with me. But he would never be safe, he pulled on his uniform, I told him I was sorry. He told me he didn't blame me and that he still loved me. I was so happy that he said that, but I saw he'd been rapped so much, so violently that he couldn't sit. Or lie on his back, there was blood on the bed.

I told him I loved him, that I'd never love anyone like I loved him. He looked up at me and smiled, he told me I was sweet and asked where this was coming from. I just told him I should've known, he smiled at me. He pulled himself up and hugged me, I hugged back, I couldn't let him suffer anymore. So I grabbed the knife on the desk and when he pulled away. I pushed the knife into his chest, he stared at me. As blood stained his white uniform and skin.

He collapsed into my chest, grabbing at the knife, I fell to my knees. Holding him in my arms as he bled out, I felt tears in my eyes, I had broken are promise. I felt myself cry out holding his lifeless body close.

I heard people come running, I heard chazz yell and ask what happened. Why we were all in these outfits and why tori had done this to himself. I wanted to tell him tori hadn't done it, he wasn't suicidal, but I couldn't speak. I couldn't even look at him, or be happy he wasn't under the spell anymore. All I could do was cradle tori's head and stare down at him.

As I silently, apologized over and over again, everyone head what happens. And thought he was weak, but he wasn't weak, he was strong. And I was the weak one, the fact that I'm here and he's not is proof. Because I was too weak to protect him and I'm too weak to end it. Or tell everyone the truth, I'm sorry, tori, I'm so, so sorry, I'd end it now. But I still wouldn't see him, he's obviously in heaven and I'm going straight to hell. For everything I've done to him, that's the only reason I haven't ended it.


End file.
